The ability to recognize the shape of hand-drawn objects is important for users to be able to draw directly on their computers using ink input or ink notes. Current hardware and software may be able to capture ink representing handwriting reasonably well but is currently unable to similarly recognize and represent the meaning of hand-drawn objects. As a result, users instead use menu-based application programs to create drawings of objects. Various shapes may be presented by such application programs for a user to select and copy onto a drawing grid. The copied shape may then be resized to the desired scale and a user may continue to place and resize additional shapes onto the drawing grid until the drawing is complete.
Research focused on shape recognition of hand-drawn objects has yielded marginal results to date. For instance, incremental recognition algorithms have been used that may recognize simple geometric shapes such as a circle or a box from a specific number of strokes made in a particular order. However, such incremental algorithms rely on stroke order and/or assume a particular number of strokes in order to recognize a particular hand-drawn shape. Such an approach fails to be robust for several reasons. First of all, none of the incremental algorithms solves the grouping problem of deciding which collection of strokes belongs together because those strokes represent a specific shape. Without the ability to group strokes together that belong to a shape, incremental algorithms may not accommodate multi-stroke shapes such as arrows. Moreover, because incremental algorithms rely on stroke order and/or assume a particular number of strokes for a shape, the incremental algorithms are unable to solve the overtracing problem where a stroke may be overtraced during drawing of a shape.
What is needed is a way for recognizing the shape of hand-drawn objects that is insensitive to stroke input order and/or the number of strokes required to form any given shape. Any such system and method should recognize multi-stroke hand-drawn shapes and be able to decide which collection of strokes belong together that represent different shapes.